Jeu de rôles
by Kira-303
Summary: AU James Potter est très mystérieux, personne ne sait vraiment qui il est. Serpentard, égocentrique, prétentieux et irrésistible. Lily donnerait tout pour apprendre le connaitre. Mais voilà, il la déteste... chap 1 new version up!
1. Le mystère Potter

D_isclaimer: Coucou!! me revoila avec une autre James/Lily parce que j'adore ce couple. Depuis que je lis des fics, je me demande "pourquoi personne n'a songé à inverser les rôles?" Ca fait donc un bon moment que j'attend qu'un auteur s'y atelle mais personne n'étant en vue, j'ai décidé de l'écrire moi-même si j'avoue que j'ai peur que ça soit un désastre... Enfin voila, le principe de cette fic est: James déteste Lily..._

_Le bis, quelques années plus tard (à savoir le 30/03/08): bon bon bon, comme je vous l'ai annoncé dans mon annonce, je reprends les chapitres juste avant de mettre la suite en ligne! Voici la version revue, corrigée et allongée du chapitre 1. On en sait plus sur le passé de Lily et des Maraudeurs dès le départ ce qui je pense rendra la compréhension de la suite plus facile! A très vite pour le chapitre 2!_

_Ps: si vous aimez, ou non d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)_

**Chapitre 1**

Lily fit une grimace en observant le contenu de son assiette. Vraiment, manger ce qu'elle contenait allait tenir du supplice plus que du repas. Elle soupira en attrapant sa fourchette. Puis elle leva la tête et regarda du coin de l'oeil la table à l'opposé de la sienne.

Affalé sur sa chaise qui ne tenait que sur deux de ses pieds, l'objet de son attention semblait s'ennuyer profondément. Il semblait vraiment loin du commun des mortels attablés autour de lui.

Il convient de préciser que James Potter était un mystère pour le commun des mortels attablés autour de lui. Hormis pour les Maraudeurs, groupe plus ou moins clandestin de blagues en tous genres, dont il était le chef non-officiel.

Ainsi, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow semblaient être les seules personnes de Poudlard à connaitre la vraie personnalité de James Potter. Et peut être aussi Cathy Willys. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire. On ne se frottait pas si facilement au Grand Prince Potter. Le prince des Serpentards.

Le jeune homme en question avait dans son caractère des facettes aussi multiples que différentes. Il était vraiment impossible, même pour un observateur attentif que Lily, de faire la part du vrai et du faux. Le concerné semblait prendre un malin plaisir à déstabiliser son entourage, élèves comme professeurs, en étant jamais ce que l'on attendait qu'il soit. La seule chose dont Lily était sûre à cet instant précis, c'était qu'il avait croisé son regard et qu'elle avait rougi et baissé la tête en sentant la colonie de fourmis habituelle lui courir le long de l'échine. Elle en grogna de frustration. Elle était pitoyable. Incapable de son soutenir son regard lorsqu'elle ne s'y était pas préparée, c'était d'un ridicule... Elle releva la tête, décidée à reprendre le contrôle d'un éventuel duel de regards mais James Potter avait tourné le sien vers le plafond nuageux.

Tout ceux qui la connaissaient s'accordaient à dire que Lily Evans avait des yeux extraordinaires, de vraies émeraudes, d'une couleur si rare qu'on ne se lassait jamais de les regarder. Beaucoup s'accordaient aussi à dire que Lily n'avait pas que des yeux magnifiques mais on s'éloignerait du sujet. Lily, elle, pensait que les plus beaux yeux qu'elle ait jamais vu appartenaient à James.

Ses yeux étaient de la couleur de la mer. Changeant selon ses humeurs, passant du gris orage, au bleu bonheur, en passant par le vert ennui. Ses yeux n'étaient vraiment bleus que lorsqu'il était avec ses amis. Et depuis sa première année, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu rire avec cette couleur au fond des pupilles, la préfète de Gryffondor rêvait d'y mettre elle-même la couleur du ciel...

Mais depuis de nombreuses années, quand James Potter croisait le regard de Lily Evans, ses pupilles étaient d'un noir d'encre. Le noir haine, le plus oppressant et le plus pénétrant qui soit...

Pourtant, au tout début de sa scolarité, le regard que lui accordait James était gris indifférence. Parfois même, quand elle était amie, voire plus, avec les autres Maraudeurs, un gris de légère sympathie. Et puis un jour, du noir. Et avec lui, les mauvaises blagues, les remarques cyniques et les moqueries sur ses origines, sa maison et tout ce qui pourvait la blesser.

Le Tout-Poudlard était au courant. James Potter haïssait Lily Evans. Et les amis les plus proches de Lily savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et ce depuis trop longtemps...

Elle se demandait parfois pourquoi il la détestait tant. Qu'avait-elle pu lui faire pour changer son comportement face à elle de façon aussi radicale? L'explication de la simple haine Gryffondor/Serpentard était peu probable pour ne pas dire hautement fantaisiste, d'autant que Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James était à Gryffondor.

Elle ne comprenait pas les raisons de James, et encore moins les raisons qui la poussait à le trouver si attirant alors qu'il ne lui faisait que du mal.

La seule personne capable de lui fournir la réponse à toutes ces questions avait remis sa chaise sur ses quatres pieds et était en train de discuter avec Lucius Malefoy. Ou plutôt vu son air, de le remettre _très gentiment _à sa place. La jeune fille soupira.

- Quelque chose te tracasse Lily?

Lily sursauta et tourna rapidement son regard vers le seul Maraudeur de sa maison.

- Non, pas spécialement. Rien de plus qu'à l'habitude. Pourquoi penses-tu ça?

- Tu as réduit tes oeufs en une bouillie infâme, que même moi je n'oserais pas manger, sans en avaler une bouchée et tu viens de pousser un soupir à faire pleurer le Saule Cogneur...

- Quel observateur attentif vous faites, Monsieur Sirius Orion Black.

- Pour vous servir, Miss Lily Rose Evans. Mais si tu ne veux rien me dire, tant pis, je te laisserai croupir au fond de ton trou de désespoir. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais la préfète de ma maison, ma plus fidèle supportrice au stade et de temps à autre, ma petite fleur préférée.

Lily sourit, de nouveau de bonne humeur. Elle aimait beaucoup Sirius. Sirius, sa gentillesse et son humour avaient le don rare de lui ramener le sourire. Il lui suffisait de quelques mots pour la toucher ou d'une mimique pour la faire éclater de rire. Elle le considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang, mais les liens de coeur que Lily entretenait avec ses amis étaient beaucoup plus forts que ceux qu'elle avait avec sa famille.

Si Sirius faisait partie de sa famille, il serait certainement le cousin qui nous manque toute l'année et avec qui on passe ses étés, le clown dont on raconte les bêtises aux repas de fête et à qui l'on confie ses secrets.

Sirius et Lily s'étaient retrouvés côte à côte pour leur premier cours de métarmophoses. Le jeune Black avait alors imaginé qu'il serait très drôle de changer la couleur des cheveux de Lily pour un jaune plus vif. Son raisonnement basique consistait à prévoir qu'en tant qu'enfant de moldus, elle ne pourrait répliquer. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut une lourde erreur et c'est en partageant une retenue et des furoncles sur le visage qu'ils étaient devenus amis.

Lily, première de classe dès la rentrée, avait commencé à aider Sirius en potions, seule matière où il ne brillait pas sans travailler. De fil en aiguille, celui-ci avait fini par amener Rémus Lupin, un autre Maraudeur, à ses cours de soutien et nos trois compères étaient devenus très proches.

Lily s'entendait extrêmement bien avec Rémus, avec qui elle partageait le goût des études et la passion pour les astres. Ils partageaient les mêmes opinions sur beaucoup de sujets mais pouvaient se chamailler pendant des heures. Elle le chercha des yeux mais ne le voyant pas, compris qu'il devait être en train de travailler à la bibliothèque.

- Alors Lily, à quoi tu penses? Dis moiiiiiiii, je t'en supplie...

- T'es vraiment trop indiscret Sirius! Ca ne te regarde pas, triste sire!

- Roh allez, avoue que tu pensais au dernier Cognard que j'ai formidablement envoyé dans la tête de Rosier, pas plus tard que ce matin?

- Non, je me rappelais la première fois que je t'ai vu... Qu'est-ce que tu étais bruyant à 11 ans déjà!

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ça! Arrêtez de dire que je suis bruyant! Je vais finir par le croire! HE LES GARS, ajouta-t-il en hurlant à l'attention de l'autre bout de la table, PAS VRAI QUE JE SUIS LE TYPE LE MOINS BRUYANT DE POUDLARD?

Lily sourit en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Finalement, cette potion contre les maux de tête concoctée la veille risquait d'être fort utile...


	2. Le colleur collé

**Disclaimer: slt slt!!! Aujourd'hui étant une belle journée, j'ai décidé de poster un nouveau chapitreuh! Il semble qu'il y ait eu quelques petites incompréhensions sur le chapitre précédent alors j'espère que ce chapitre là va les dissiper Je vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mon blabla qui n'interesse sans doute pas grand monde et je vous laisse lire la suite avec dans les rôles principaux les personnages de J.K Rowling et dans certains secondaires, mes personnnages niark niak**

**Chapitre 2**

Lily se rappelait parfaitement des quatre garçons bruyants et blagueurs croisés dans le Poudlard Express. Eux aussi rentraient en première année, on le devinait à leurs visages poupins, pourtant ils ne semblaient pas du tout intimidés, même lorsque le préfet-en-chef les avait sermonnés pour une blague stupide faite à un certain Severus Rogue.

Lily avait appris plus tard que Rogue, Sirius et James se connaissait depuis de nombreuses années. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils se détestaient autant... Curieusement, les deux meilleurs amis, le duo inséparable Black/Potter, ne connaissaient ni Rémus Lupin ni Peter Pettigrow avant d'arriver sur le quai de la gare. Toutefois, Lily en les croisant avait eu l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, qu'un lien étrange les soudaient. Vraiment anormal pour des garçons de 11 ans se connaissant depuis quelques heures à peine...

Mais le plus surprenant venait ensuite. Lors de la cérémonie de la Répartition, James Potter avait été envoyé à Serpentard, Sirius Black à Gryffondor, Rémus Lupin à Serdaigle et Peter Pettigrow à Poufsouffle. Lily avait été surprise que d'aussi bon amis soient aussi radicalement séparés. Mais malgré leurs maisons différentes, les quatres amis restaient inséparables, toujours plus soudés, et étaient peu à peu devenus les célèbres Maraudeurs.

Toujours plongée dans ses souvenirs, Lily se leva et suivit ses camarades de Gryffondor en cours de sortilèges. Elle écouta le sujet du cours et voyant qu'elle maitrisait parfaitement le sort, elle mit son menton dans sa main et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre. Le ciel de Novembre était bas, noyant la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite dans une brume mystérieuse. Une ombre de sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle était rêveuse et elle adorait ça.

Un temps, un paysage, un objet, une odeur, un mot, n'importe quoi pouvait la transporter dans son monde à elle. Ce monde où le passé était heureux et nostalgique, le présent plein de doux moments et le futur lumineux. Mais le futur n'était lumineux que dans son imagination, elle le savait.

Depuis qu'un détraqué qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort tuait à tort et à travers des moldus et des sorciers d'ascendance moldue, le monde sorcier commençait à basculer dans la paranoïa et la haine. Deux camps distincts s'affrontaient de plus en plus violemment: les partisans du Lord qui voulait "purifier" la race sorcière, ne laissant vivre que les sang-purs et ceux qui pensaient, comme Dumbledore, que toutes les personnes prédisposées à la magie pouvaient l'étudier et la pratiquer, quelques soient leurs origines.

Lily avait peur de la guerre qui menaçait. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Mais elle se battrait aux côtés de Dumbledore si elle se déclarait. Car Lily était profondément ouverte, juste et courageuse. Le côté Gryffondor était très présent chez elle, le Choixpeau n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Bien sûr, Lily avait ses travers. Elle s'emportait facilement, était parfois manipulatrice, parfois aussi elle pensait à elle avant de penser aux autres. Mais elle faisait tout pour corriger ses défauts et, pour cela et pour tout ce qu'elle était, Lily était très appréciée.

- Lilou??? Lils... LILS!

La jeune fille sursauta et failli tomber de sa chaise en voyant une chose inconnue juste devant ses yeux.

- Mattew! Ca va pas la tête de me faire une peur pareille?

Les yeux du-dit Mattew pétillaient, on voyait qu'il retenait à grand peine un grand éclat de rire.

- Désolé fleur de mon coeur d'avoir mis ma main devant ton visage et tout mon coeur à te sortir de ton pays des merveilles, mais Flitwick va ramasser les résumés des effets du sort de disparition dans..., il regarda sa montre et sourit de toutes ses dents. Cinq minsucules toutes petites minutes!

- Après le cours, je te remercierai de m'avoir prévenu et te tuerai pour ne l'avoir fait que maintenant, siffla la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme l'ignora délibérément, tournant la tête du côté opposé à Lily mais en tapotant du doigt sa montre sur laquelle on pouvait voir l'aiguille "Lily Evans" pointer sur "réveil brusque". La jeune fille attrapa une feuille de parchemin et une plume et se mit à écrire à la vitesse de la lumière.

Elle n'avait pas rencontré que les Maraudeurs dans le Poudlard Express. Les amis avec qui elle avait fait connaissance ce jour là était facilement identifiables pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, on les voyaient rarement séparés, si ce n'est pas leurs maisons et donc, les cours. Ensuite, on parlait rarement de l'un deux sans en évoquer un autre. Enfin, ils portaient tous une montre un peu spéciale.

Dans les bracelets, formes, matières et couleurs, ces montres n'avaient rien de particulier, elles étaient toutes différentes les unes des autres. Des montres tout à fait banales, pas de quoi en écrire un paragraphe. Leur particularité tenait dans leurs aiguilles. Les aiguilles, comme des aiguilles sorcières respectables, portaient des photos et des noms, et le cadran n'était pas entouré d'heures mais de situations. "réveil brusque", "en retard", "subit une mauvaise farce", "s'ennuie", "attend ses amis" étaient quelques unes des inscriptions que l'on pouvait y lire. La montre de Lily avait cinq aiguilles.

La première s'apellait Mattew Vinckle. Grand, blond, les yeux dorés et pétillants de malice, des taches de rousseur et un sourire charmeur, il était le premier a avoir parlé avec la petite Lily intimidée par le grand train rouge. Mattew avait un assez franc succès avec les filles, par son charisme et son physique plutôt avantageux. Le protecteur de Lily était Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles.

La seconde portait la photo d'une élève de Serdaigle, Emily Hawks. Emily avait les cheveux chatains tirant sur le blond, ondulés et longs jusqu'aux homoplates, mais qu'elle laissait perpétuellement attachés en un chignon au grand damn de ses amis, un visage décidé, des petits yeux noisettes et rieurs et malgré sa petite taille, un grand sens de l'humour et l'irrécupérable défaut de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

Ally Grahams était elle aussi à Serdaigle et son aiguille pointaint "s'ennuie". Bien que très intelligente et travailleuse, il arrivait à cette jolie brune de se laisser. Autant elle pouvait être le bout-en-train de l'équipe, autant elle pouvait se renfermer sur elle-même et ne plus piper mot pendant plusieurs heures. Mais cela lui arrivait rarement. Grande, très fine et élancée, les yeux noirs et les cheveux mi longs coupés avec des mèches de toutes les longueurs, elle avait une gentillesse et un humour noir ravageurs.

Jordan Willis occupaient la quatrième aiguille. Chez Jordan, tout était rond: son visage, ses lèvres ourlées, son nez, sa jolie poitrine, ses fesses... Telle une friandise que beaucoup auraient aimé gouter. De taille moyenne, des yeux clairs comme un lac en été entre bleu turquoise et vert, des cheveux blonds foncés, la Gryffondor était très généreuse et très populaire, mais elle était aussi d'une jalousie excessive et, tout comme Lily, n'arrivait jamais à être à l'heure.

Enfin restait une cinquième aiguille qui ne portait ni nom ni photo. Elle représentait beaucoup pour Lily, car elle tenait énormément à la personne représentée, mais moins de gens étaient au courant de leur amitié mieux c'était.

Elle venait de poser le point final à son oeuvre quand les copies s'envolèrent pour se poser à côté du petit professeur.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Son "pays des merveilles" comme l'appelaient ses amis avait parfois des conséquences légèrement néfastes sur son travail scolaire. Elle commença à ranger ses affaires quand elle entendit quelqu'un marmoner dans son dos. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu mais en essayant discrètement de se lever, elle se rendit compte que ses soupçons se confirmaient. "_On_" l'avait collée à sa chaise. Elle sourit machiavéliquement.

La cloche sonna. La jeune fille se leva, mit son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et s'avança vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta quelques rangs derrière celui qu'elle occupait quelques secondes plus tôt et fixa avec un sourire ironique un certain Serpentard aux cheveux en bataille. Lui, malgré son habileté à cacher ses émotions, était clairement ébahi. Il tenta de se lever, histoire d'entamer une joute verbale afin de compenser sa blague avortée, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il était... collé! Il prononça un contre sort mais ce dernier n'eut aucun effet. Le sourire de Lily s'agrandit.

- Un petit sort de mon invention. Pas de contre sort efficace pendant 10 minutes. C'est l'histoire du colleur collé, tu la connaissais Potter? Oh et puis il y aussi celle de la Gryffondor qui n'est pas aussi bête qu'il n'y parait, tellement qu'elle arrive à prendre le vilain Serpentard à sa propre blague.

- Tu te crois vraiment en mesure de me parler sur ce ton, Evans?

- Absolument. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui ait le derrière collé à ma chaise de cours, contrairement à ce que l' "_on"_ pourrait penser. Contente de t'avoir aidé à te cultiver, _Jamesie_...

Elle le planta là. James fulminait et sa rage atteignit des sommets quand il entendit la jeune fille éclater de rire dans le couloir et faire profiter ses amis de son humiliation.

- Tu vas le payer cher, Evans _chérie_...

**Walaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!! Si vous aimez (ou même si vous n'aimez pas ou voulez faire des critiques constructives) n'hésitez pas à me laisser des pitites rewiews! Bisoux à tous, à bientôt pour un autre chapitre!**

Réponses aux rewiews:

johannapotter: merci bcp! voici ta suite, j'espère qu'elle te plait!

history: merci, contente que l'idée soit pas mauvaise ;)

queudver: lol a vos ordres chef! voila votre suite!

zoïon: si sa a lair bien on va essayé de continué comme sa; kesten pense? )

Shaeline: voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

sadesirius: non mais ho tu te croi ou? je fais ce ke je ve!!! mdr c vré ke tout depuis la première anné seré un peu lon, je tépargneré ce supplice! lol come tu na pa laissé ton mail dan la rewiew, je né pa pu te contacté pour créer une sade ki oré sirius dan cet histoire alor je sui dsl de te lannonc ossi cruement mais il ne sera pa a toi dan cette histoire! mais nésite pa a me laissé ton mail pour ke je te le donne dan une prochaine fic ;)

pathy33: c gentil, j'espère que j'ai pas mis trop de temps à metre la suite

shana: lol ben c effectivemen très rare vu ke je nen conné preske pa sur ce sug et ke c pour sa ke g été forc par mon désir den lire de lécrire (je c c zarb! mdr) merki pour ta rewiew bisoux

yous: ben voila tu a été la première a etre couran ke ce chapitre été fini donc ta intéré a venir le lire!

herm'021: ouahhh ben tu ma rassuré donc je continue

steph: merciii!!!

Eterna de Solary: merci, mon petit cervo sortiré til des chose bien? lol Je sui dsl mé tu va devoir patienter un peu avan de savoir pk james déteste lily... le suspense forever! lol

schtroumphette: mdr a toi aussi tu trouve kil été tps ke sa change? mdr merki bcp je suis super contente ke sa te plaise!

faby.fan: oulalalala le coup des confusions ct en partie pour toi :s t remarke me touche bcp (voire me fon rougir lol) mé sirius et lily ne son pa a serpentard, pour le cou de remetre malefoy a sa place c james ki le fé et c bien sur ironike (gspr ke t soulag! lol) kan a t kestion je lé trouve très pertinente je v donc essayé dy répondre dan lé prochin chap! bisouxxx

Dee Dee 004: lol oué c une des meilleur couple de la série! je sui étonné aussi ke tu ni é pa penc! lol Lily est "transie d'amour" mé el a kan mm son caractère! pas kestion dune serpillière o pieds de James! lol j'espère que la suite te plaire tjs otan!

Axoo: coucouuuuuu!! mdr oui c'est un AU g oublié de le précvisé heureusemen ke tu me le signale! lol pour le coup des grnad esprits je suis très flattée toré pa un adresse msn?? bisoux


	3. Si vis pacem, para bellum

Disclaimer: comme le prévoyait ma bio, c'est un chapitre de cette fic qui est bien le premier posté (pas très clair comme frase mé je me compren :p) bon je sui dsl gcri en language msn pour le disclaimer, c pas bien mais bon je ve poster ce chapitre vite donc je fonce J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos rewiews ) Argh! ffnet refuse de me mettre les tirets pour les dialogues! grrrrrr donc je met un guillemet à la place wala jsui dsl je fé avc lé moyen du bord s JK Rowling serait bien contente si je prenais pas ces personnages pour faire un truc nul mais ça c'est à vous de juger! lol bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3**

"Ma petit étincelle, c'est ta main dans la mienne, je guide tes pas... palala" chantonne une jolie voix féminine dans un couloir de Poudlard. L'ombre à la voix douce s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une grosse dame vêtue d'une ridicule robe rose à froufrous. Elle lui dit un mot tout doucement et le portrait pivota. Une Lily toujours très fière du tour qu'elle avait joué la veille à Môssieur-James-Potter-le-Serpentard-totalement-imbu-de-lui-même-mais-tellement-beau-et-mystérieux entra dans la salle commune. Elle aperçut tout de suite Sirius qui était affalé dans un canapé. Il regardait fixement devant lui, plongé dans ses pensées, ce qui était loin d'être dans ses habitudes. La jeune fille, sa curiosité piquée, s'assit à côté de lui.

" C'est très beau une cheminée, entama-t-elle.

" Ouais...

La réponse semblait venir d'outre-tombe et fit rire Lily intérieurement.

" Surtout quand il n'y a pas de feu.

Le jeune homme sourit.

" Tu ne peux comprendre le flou artistique qui m'habite très chère.

" Oh je vois! Mais peut-être peux-tu me mettre sur la voie? Et je te raconte une histoire sur ton crétin de meilleur ami que tu n'entendras jamais de sa bouche...

" Huuum... Ca m'a l'air intéressant... Surtout en vue du fait que même si je refuse ta proposition, tu me forceras à tout te dire. Je me trompe?

" Non, tu es même d'une perspicacité étonnante et inhabituelle Sirinouchet

" Plait-il! Etonnante? Inhabituelle? J'ai comme l'impression que notre chère préfète a oublié dans sa phrase que j'étais l'homme parfait!

Lily toussota.

" Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui peut bien tracasser Mister Perfect?

" Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause... d'une fille!

" Elle n'a rien de commun avec les autres, se justifia-t-il immédiatement.

" Je rêve! Sirius Black, le tombeur de ces dames, qui se prend la tête pour une fille! Avoue que c'est plus que surprenant... Quelle déesse a bien pu réussir un tel exploit?

" Une grande brune... Magnifique... Drole... Et folle...

" Folle! pensa-t-elle. Je la connais? Elle est de notre année? demanda-t-elle à voix haute cette fois.

" Ca se pourrait...

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux Gryffondors. Lily faisait tourner les rouages de son cerveau à toute allure. Qui pouvait bien être cette fille?

" A toi Lily-flower! s'exclama soudain le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien savoir sur James que j'ignore?

Lily eut un grand sourire et lui raconta en détail ce qu'elle avait baptisé "le colleur collé". Sirius éclata de rire lorsque son amie lui mima la tête du Serpentard. Mais il se renfrogna d'un coup.

" Tu devrais te méfier Lils. Il ne te laissera pas te moquer de lui sans retour des choses. J'ai peur que tu subisses une vengeance très conséquente... Fais attention...

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me déteste autant? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il se mette à me haïr comme ça d'un seul coup?

" Je ne sais pas exactement, j'ai des hypothèses mais je pense que lui seul à la réponse...

" Je m'en doutais mais en même temps je me vois mal me planter en face de lui et lui dire "Dis James pourquoi tu me détestes hein, dis dis pourquoi?", dit-elle en prenant une voix de barbie idiote, aîgue et désagréable.

" C'est vrai, appuya le jeune homme en riant. Mais en attendant, fais attention...

" Oh c'est bon Sirius, t'inquiètes pas pour moi! Potter est un imbécile et n'est pas un psychopate, je saurais me défendre. Quant à toi, si elle te plait, va falloir changer d'attitude envers elle...

" Quoi? Mais...

" Je ne lui dirais rien, le coupa-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers menant à son dortoir, laissant flotter derrière elle un sourire sur les lèvres de Sirius.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

" Lilyyyyyyyyyyyy!

La concernée, sa chemise à moitié boutonnée, ses cheveux en bataille et des chaussettes dépareillées à la main, leva la tête vers son amie qui, bien que loin d'être du genre ponctuelle, était prête depuis un moment déjà et commençait à trépigner.

" Désolée Jordan, fit-elle avec une moue contrite. Ne m'attends pas, vas-y. Par contre, dis bien à Matthew que lui est OBLIGE de m'attendre, ajoutat-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

Jordan pouffa et après avoir rapellé à Lily de ne pas oublier sa cravate comme il lui arrivait de le faire, elle disparut dans l'escalier. Après un instant de flottement, la jeune fille reprit sa course contre la montre avec une frénésie accrue. Elle enfila ses chaussettes (après avoir retrouvé la bonne jumelle), brossa ses cheveux, attrapa son sac et courrut hors de sa chambre. Elle slaloma entre les fauteils et les tables de la salle commune à toute vitesse. Dès que Matthew entra dans son champ de vision, elle accéléra encore.

Apercevant la tornade rousse qui venait dans sa direction avec une allure inquiétante, le pauvre garçon essaya d'esquiver l'attaque mais Lily fut la plus rapide. Ils faillirent tomber sous le choc du saut de la préfète sur son ami. Ils rirent. Lily posa un baiser sonore sur sa joue et il en fit de même. Leur petit rituel du matin. Ils s'adoraient et cela se voyait. Les petits de première année croyaient souvent que les deux adolescents sortaient ensemble tellement ils étaient affectueux l'un envers l'autre, enchainant bisous et calins plein de tendresse. Mais Matthew avait, tout comme Lily, une autre personne quelque part, enfouie en secret.

Les deux amis se rendirent dans la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide, riant et discutant. Après divers signes de salutation mùatinale à leurs amis des autres maisons, ils rejoignirent Jordan qui discutait avec sa soeur. Cathy ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Jordan. Cadette d'un an de l'amie de Lily, elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et de jolis yeux noisette. Jordan et elle avaient en commun leurs jolies formes, leur popularité et leur gout pour la mode. Cathy était très mature malgré son année de moins et Lily l'aimait beaucoup. Cependant, il resterait toujours une barrière entre elles: James...

Cela avait une très grande surprise lorsque ces deux là s'étaient affichés comme un couple. Lily en avait souffert, bien qu'à l'époque elle n'était pas encore totalement amoureuse de l'insuportable Serpentard. Mais la surprise avait été encore plus grande lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, après plus de six mois durant lesquels ils filaient le parfait amour. On n'en avait jamais connu les raisons. Les hypothèses les plus folles avaient courru pendant des semaines dans les dortoirs des quatres maisons. Cathy était sans cesse harcelée, mais refusait de parler. James avait alors promis les pires représailles à la première personne qu'il entendrait encore parler de cette histoire. C'est ainsi que le sujet était devenu tabou.

Lily secoua la tête. Inutile de penser à ça dès le matin. Aujourd'hui était une bonne journée, elle venait de le décréter. Et une bonne journée commençait par un bon petit-déjeuner. Elle s'appréta à se servir du jus d'orange quand elle se rendit compte que son verre était déjà rempli. Elle ferma les yeux de lassitude. Décidément, elle n'était vraiment pas à ce qu'elle faisait aujourd'hui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le premier cours de la journée était Potions. Comme il se doit à Poudlard, le professeur était désagréable, directeur de Serpentard et de ce fait, détestait les Gryffondors et mettait toute son énergie à trouver des prétextes pour leur enlever des points. Lily étant une excellente élève, elle donnait rarement cette satisfaction à son professeur, mais elle le haissait pour ce qu'il faisait subir à ses camarades, surtout le splus timides et les moins doués dans cette matière complexe. Et aussi parce qu'il s'arrangeait toujours pour lui faire perdre la face face à Potter. Elle détestait se montrer faible. Depuis ce jour qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié, elle refusait de montrer la moindre faiblesse. Jamais peur, jamais inférieure, jamais soumise. C'était une drôle de devise pour une drôle de promesse faite à elle-même.

" Miss Evans! Nous feriez-vous l'immense honneur de quitter vos rêveries pour suivre le cours? lacha le professeur d'une voix acide.

" Non, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'ennuyeux et d'insuportable. Un personne telle que vous ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'enseigner, vous êtes méprisable.

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse les retenir! Elle ne comprenaient plus ce qui se passait puis elle tourna la tête vers Potter. Un rictus méprisant et victorieux retroussait ses lèvres. Il avait osé... En même temps qu'elle comprenait d'où venait l'explication à son comportement, ses lèvres continuaient à cracher ce qu'elle pensait du professeur estomaqué qui ne pouvait que contempler son élève modèle, bouche bée.

" Je vous déteste, comme tous les élèves non-Serpentard de cette école!

Avant d'agraver son cas, Lily attrapa son sac et courut hors de la classe, laissant derrière elle une classe ébahie du comportement de la préfète de Gryffondor.

On ne revit pas la jeune fille de la journée. A la fin de la journée, Jordan, Emily et Ally se précipitèrent dans le dortoir de la jeune fille. Lily était allongée sur son lit, la couverture jusqu'au menton et l'air assez contrariée.

" Lilou damûûûûr! Ca va? s'exclama Ally en suatant sur le lit, manquant d'écraser son occupante.

Lily sourit. Cette fille avait vraiment une case en moins de temps en temps.

" Ouais ça va à peu près si ce n'est que je risque de prendre plus de trois semaines de retenue...

" Oh peut-être que si tu t'expliques et que tu t'excuses, tu n'auras que deux semaines et demie!

" Merci de ton soutien Emy... J'apprécie, ironisa Lily.

" Tu sais ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi t'as jetté tout ce que tu pensais à la figure du vieux crouton? demanda Ally.

" C'est un coup de Potter, j'en suis sûre! J'ai eu toute la journée pour y réfléchir et je me suis rendue compte qu'il avait mis quelque chose dans mon verre ce matin!

" Potter ne ferait pas ça, il n'est pas méchant à ce point, tenta de raisonner Jordan.

Lily fronça les sourcils, de nouveau énervée.

" Bravo la confiance! Ca aussi j'apprécie!

" Excuse moi Lils, c'est juste que ça parait aberrant que Potter soit mêlé à ça... Il te déteste, c'est une chose mais de là à te faire ce genre de "blagues"...

" Et bien je te l'assure, c'est lui le responsable. Il veut la guerre ce crétin? Et bien il l'aura! Qui veut la paix prépare la guerre, et ce n'est pas de moi, je cite le texte!

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, la jeune fille rabbattit la couverture sur sa tête, coupant court à la discussion. Les trois amies se regardèrent et sortirent du dortoir. Elles rejoignirent Matthew qui les attendait en bas de l'escalier (ndla: et oui je vous rapelle que en tant que mec il ne peut pas monter dans le dortoir des filles! je ne sais pas s'il y a une interdiction pour les filles des autres maisons, j'ai supposé que non ) Elles lui firent un résumé de ce qui venait de se passer.

" Si vous voulez mon avis, commenta le jeune homme blond, Poudlard va avoir droit à une guerre comme il n'en a jamais connu et n'en connaitra surement jamais d'autres...

A SUIVRE! lol

Wala petit chapitre en boite vous en pensez koi? rewiews plizzzzzzzzz )

ps: la chanson que fredonne Lily au début du chapitre est "Petit Homme" de Mytille.

Réponses aux rewiews:

**Axoo: **lol hé oui effectivemen on est pas sortis de l'auberge et pour la mise au point, tu n'étais pas la seule le chapitre est peut-être à refaire! bisouxxxx

**Eterna de Solary:** mdrrr Ben étant donné que c'est un AU, je me suis dit que... enfin... euh... désolééééééééééééééééééééééééééée je voulais pas tuer mes lecteurs c'est promis! arrête de bouder pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz ;)

**steph:** ben écoute merci c'est super gentil

**shadow:** merkii cette suite te permet-elle de te plonger plus dans l'histoire? (gspr sinon sa ve dire ke g mal fé mon boulot d'auteur! lol)

**sadesirius:** ben je voulais t'écrire pour te demander de créer un perso "sade" qui aurait eu Sirius mais vu ke tu navais pas laissé ton adresse sa na pa pu se faire... ( dans une prochaine fic si l'idée te plait? bisouxx

**Le Saut de l'Ange:** doublement merci lol je suis contente de répondre à tes gouts avec autant de précision (dailleur en regardan dans tes histoires préférées j'ai remarqué kon avait beaucoup de gou en commun de ce cot la ;) ) j'espère ke tm la suite! gros bisoux


	4. T comme Troll

**Disclaimer: **Plus tôt que prévu, voici le chapitre 4 Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre si ce n'est que j'utilise toujours les personnages de JK Rowling et que les paroles des chansons que fredonnent Lily sont de "Ce Tabou" et "Quelque chose dans l'air" de Myrtille (ben oui encore elle j'y peux rien j'aimeuh!)

**ET MéGA IMPORTANT: Axoo et moi avons créé un compte commun (Axoo-et-Kira /u/772989/ ou dans mes favoris) avec des fics en duo qui fête le retour d'Axoo qui reprend ses fics grâce à la tenacité de ses fans (moi entre autres ) Vous pouvez lire notre première fic à quatre mains baptisée Milord ( /s/2303925/1/ ou dans mes favoris). **Bonne lecture!

ps (le mm ke dabitude): ffnet refuse encore et toujours de mettre les tirets de dialogues donc j'utilise la même solution de remplacement que d'habitude, le guillemet salvateur (j'ai l'impression de radoter c'est horrible!)

**Chapitre 4**

Lily referma la porte avec un soupir. Dumbledore avait été à la hauteur de lui-même, si jamais cette expression existait: formidable et compréhensif. Après explications, il avait réussi à calmer le vieux professeur de Potions et Lily n'écoperait que d'une semaine de retenue. Elle soupira de nouveau. Comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire... aller récurer des vieux chaudrons brûlés à cause de Potter! Elle traversa couloirs et corridors, pestant contre l'imbécile qui venait l'embrasser en rêve et la faisait coller dans la réalité, et tomba tout à coup sur un tableau qui la fit sourire.

Jordan, appuyée sur le mur, discutait avec un Rémus Lupin tout sourire. Ces deux-là se plaisaient, c'était évident, mais Rémus n'était pas du genre à faire le premier pas et Jordan doutait qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Alors la situation semblait légèrement bloquée... Lily, qui espérait enfin une avancée, allait changer de direction pour ne pas les déranger quand elle aperçut un mouvement dans un angle de couloir perpendicluaire à celui où se trouvait ses deux amis. Elle fronça les sourcils, amusée."Elle changera jamais celle-là!"

Elle prit un chemin détourné et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la curieuse pour l'empêcher de crier de surprise.

" Ally... t'es vraiment une sale concierge!

Son amie rit doucement.

" Roooh allez Lilou! Toi aussi ça t'intéresse, t'es bien contente quand je te fais mes rapports hein avoue?

" Pas du tout! affirma la préfète, un grand sourire hypocrite sur le visage.

" De toute manière, si Emy n'était pas en train d'essayer de rendre la bouche de Jack la plus propre possible, elle serait là avec nous, et idem pour Matthew s'il n'était pas en grande discussion avec la dame de son coeur...

" Quoi lui aussi?

" Ouais... C'est pourtant pas le printemps, ou alors je vois pas ce que je fais à Serdaigle...

Lily ne répondit pas et laissa échapper un soupir.

" Ils vont finir par me déprimer tous là, chuchota la jolie Serdaigle.

" Regarde autour de toi Ally! Il n'attend que toi! Vous êtes vraiment bouchés tous les deux... Faut dire qu'il a un peu-pas-du-tout la bonne technique...

" De qui tu parles Lils?

" De Lui. Bon j'y vais, saluuuuuuuuuuuuuut, rapport ce soir dans ton dortoir! dit-elle en s'enfuyant pour éviter son amie qui semblait ne pas vouloir la laisser partir avant de l'avoir torturée pour qu'elle avoue tout ce qu'elle savait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle s'abatit sur son lit et ferma les yeux. En quoi Ally avait-elle le droit de se plaindre? Elle n'était pas amoureuse de quelqu'un qui la détestait et à qui elle avait déclaré une guerre publique et ouverte. Le garçon qui lui plaisait à elle l'aimait aussi (même si elle ne le savait pas encore). Pour rester dans le ton de sa journée morose, elle soupira et elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Penser à sa vie sentimentale la rendait toujours un peu triste. Ajoutée à sa semaine de retenue, sa fatigue et sa note plus que moyenne en divination, cette petite tristesse se transforma en quelques larmes et reniflements qui la soulagèrent. Elle n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse. Elle était sortie avec quelques garçons, la plupart du temps l'été, mais le temps d'un baiser ou de quelques jours. Un relation l'ennuyait vite. Elle se demandait comment ça serait de rester longtemps avec le même garçon, connaitre ses goùts par coeur, être sûre qu'il vous attend tous les matins juste pour le plaisir de vous voir...

Elle se leva et prit des vêtements propres pour aller prendre une douche, bien décidée à chasser ces idées de sa tête. Ce n'était sûrement pas en tombant amoureuse d'un garçon comme Potter qu'elle risquait de découvrir les joies de la vie en couple. En chemin, elle se décida à plutôt aller prendre un bain dans la salle de bains des préfets. Quitte à chasser les pensées pénibles, autant le faire bien. Elle donna le mot de passe à la grosse porte de chêne et pénétra dans la luxueuse salle d'eau.

Elle s'approcha de la piscine qui servait de baignoire et commença à faire couler l'eau chaude ainsi que de nombreuses senteurs de gels moussants, ses préférées, qu'elle avait choisies après de nombreux essais. Elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'onde odorante. Elle se laissa aller au point de commencer à chantonner.

"Ta beauté m'a touchée... Tomber dans tes bras, tombée..."

Tant et si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne sentit pas non plus une présence invisible derrière elle. Une présence surprise et qui avait une expression indescriptible, entre colère et éblouissement. Une présence qui repartit aussi discrètement qu'elle était entrée.

"Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, comme un parfum saisissant..."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

" Bon alors le prochain coup est pour toi, si mes calclus sont exacts.

Matthew, avec cette petite phrase, sortit Lily de sa croisade contre le beurre-trop-dur-et-les-biscottes-trop-fragiles. Les deux Gryffondors avaient immigré à la table de leurs amis Serdaigles. Pure précaution selon Lily, parade anti-Potter pour les autres.

" Hum, oui...

" Qu'est-ce que tu lui as préparé?

" Je ne dévoile jamais rien, il pourrait tout faire foirer au dernier moment. Vous le saurez quand j'aurais eu ma victoire, sourit-elle, Méphistophéles aux yeux verts.

" Rooh Lils! Tu pourrais nous en dire juste un bout sitiplé!

" Vous saurez tout après le cours de Métamorphoses...

Ally, Emily et Matthew soupirèrent à l'unisson et baissèrent le nez, qu'ils avaient relevés en quête d'informations, dans leurs bols de chocolat d'un même mouvement. Lily Evans pouvait être tellement entêtée... James Potter avait beau être très doué, il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Les paris allaient d'ailleurs bon train entre les élèves de leur année quand à l'issue de cette guerre. Et tous ne donnaient pas Potter grand vainqueur. "Si seulement Potter avait une bonne raison de la détester... Ahlala ma petite fleur, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu choisisses cet imbécile?"

" Tu viens Matthew? On va être en retard!

" J'arrive, répondit le jeune homme en envoyant un regard venimeux à la table des Serpentards.

Gryffondors et Serdaigles se séparèrent, les uns ayant Métamorphoses et les autres Botanique. Lily et Matthew rejoignirent Jordan et ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles, attendant les autres élèves, Gryffondors et Serpentards. Lorque le professeur McGonagall entra dans sa salle de classe, une légère tension planait sur les rangs. Chacun se demandait si l'attaque de Lily Evans aurait lieu durant ce cours. Et chacun espérait secrètement que cela soit le cas. Le professeur McGonagall tapota son bureau du bout de sa baguette et un paquet de copies apparut. Puis elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et scruta ses élèves, visiblement étonnée du silence étrange et très inhabituel qui régnait. Elle se racla la gorge.

" Bien jeunes gens, je vais donc vous rendre vos devoirs sur les métamorphoses humaines. Nous avons de très bons devoirs mais aussi des élèves qui devraient réviser plus assidument en vue des Aspics. Bien Miss Willis, une bonne copie, quelques inexactitudes et oublis. Mr Rosier, c'est lamentable comme à votre habitude. Quand allez-vous enfin vous mettre au travail? Mr Wilkes...

Et elle continua à distribuer copies et commentaires, passant de tables en tables. Puis elle arriva à la dernière.

" Mr Potter, je vous savais farceur, mais il faudrait que vous sachiez que certaines blagues sont de mauvais goût. Et que j'ai en horreur ce genre de blagues.

James baissa les yeux sur sa copie. Il avait eu T... Il avait toujours cru que cette note n'était qu'une légende... T comme Troll... Mais le pire n'était pas la note mais le contenu de sa copie. Il était écrit en gros:

"Je ne suis qu'un imbécile doublé d'un crétin, je me vois donc dans l'impossibilité de répondre à ce devoir, qui bien que d'une simplicité extrème, est bien trop ardu pour mon petit esprit étriqué."

Cela ne pouvait pas être sa copie! Il regarda le nom. Il était bien écrit James Potter mais en regardant attentivement le parchemin, il vit se former les lettres "ie" derrière son prénom et un coeur à la suite de son nom.

" Evans! rugit-il en se levant.

" Mr Potter! Peut-on savoir ce qu'il vous prend? Asseyez-vous!

" Professeur, il se trouve que cette sale peste..., commença-t-il en montrant Lily du doigt.

" Une heure de retenue pour vous Potter! Je vous ai dit de vous asseoir! Il me semble qu'avec votre copie, faire profil bas serait une bonne technique.

" Mais professeur...

" Il suffit! Une deuxième heure de retenue pour Mr Potter qui viendra me voir à la fin du cours.

James, abasourdi, se rassit, le visage rouge de colère et les yeux lançant des éclairs, tandis que les lèvres de Lily affichait un léger sourire de satisfaction. Sirius se pencha vers son meilleur ami.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Cornedrue?

" Regarde ce qu'elle a fait, ta chère Evans-la-Tigresse, lui répondit-il en lui tendant son parchemin.

Sirius ne put se retenir de rire mais son hilarité mourrut bien vite dans sa gorge quand il vit l'expression dangeureuse de James.

" Euh... James?

" Elle a été trop loin cette fois.

Sirius ne dit rien mais se promit de répéter à Lily de faire attention. Quand James avait cet air, le pire pouvait se produire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

" Là, j'avoue que t'as fait fort ma petite tigresse. Tu m'épates!

" N'est-ce pas!

Lily, un air victorieux sur le visage, était pelotenée dans les bras de Matthew, et tous deux discutaient dans un canapé de la salle commune. Si on ne les connaissait pas, on aurait pu croire au parfait petit couple. Et la silhouette qui sortait de la salle les yeux pleins de larmes y croyait aparamment. Lily s'étira et posa un bisou sur la joue de son meilleur ami.

" Je vais bosser. A ce soir au diner!

Elle attrapa son sac et partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Mais au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba sur une scène qui lui fit très mal. Cathy et James étaient enlacés, le jeune homme lui caressait les cheveux en lui murmurant de douces paroles à l'oreille. Lily ravala ses larmes et continua son chemin par un autre couloir. Alors comme ça, ils étaient à nouveau ensemble? Après tout cela ne changeait rien, elle n'avait aucune chance avec James Potter. Mais pourquoi sa poitrine était-elle compressée, pourquoi avait-elle du mal à respirer? Travail, travail, travail... Voilà la solution.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La préfète de Gryffondor remit son livre sur l'étagère appropriée et sortit du havre de paix de Poudlard. Elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pieds pendant plusieurs heures, se vidant complètement la tête de tout ce qui ne touchait pas à la sorcellerie. Mais maintenant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la tour Gryffondor pour y déposer ses affaires avant le diner, son coeur était lourd. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta de surprise lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

" Tiens! Mais ne serait-ce pas notre chère Evans, la parfaite petite préfète de Gryffondors, la parfaite petite maison de Poudlard?

" Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu veux? J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

Alors qu'elle commençait à partir, il attrapa son bras et la retourna violemment vers lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

" Oh mais moi je suis sûr que tu as quelques minutes de ton précieux temps à m'accorder...

A suivre

Pfiou! enfin fini! J'ai essayé de faire vite (moins de deux semaines, c'est un record!) donc j'espère que ça n'a pas trop influé sur la qualité... Une petite rewiew pour donner votre avis? Bises à tous

Réponses aux rewiews:

Le Saut de l'Ange: coucou toi ce chapitre t'est dédié fidèle rewieweuse lol (jsui sérieuse ) Ben oui, les pensées de Lily ne sont pas aussi polies que ses paroles (je pense qu'on est bcp comme ça non?) Et Sirinouchet est plus ou moins amoureux d'une brune... Cathy ou pas Cathy? Je te laisse méditer mais un indice assez flagrant se trouve dans le chapitre :p bisouxxx

raphou: hé bien je suis contente que tu sois tombée sur ma fic J'espère que la suite te plait tjs !

sadesirius: tant mieux parce que ça y est l'idée est en train de germer dans mon petit cerveau donc... il se pourrait que la fic avec la petite sade fasse bientôt son apparition dans mon profil ;) moi aussi j'ai bien aimé écrire lily qui dit le fond de sa pensée au prof quand à la fille mystère moi j'aimerais bien savoir à qui tu pense... lol bisouxx

Eterna de Solary: la suite est là en un temps record, alors arrête de bouder, pleaaaaaze, sois gentille, sinon tu vas faire déprimer le pauvre auteur qui sommeille en moi :p Je suis contente que mon Sirius te plaise mais amoureux, il s'y prend pas trop comme il faut... enfin on verra ça en temps voulu bisouxx

Axoo: mdr hé ben vi Potter est une enflure (jm po les serpentards! mdr) lol sa vengeance n'est-elle pas terrible?

faby.fan: ah ben je suis contente si ça s'est éclairé et pis si tm tjs, ben... c le top :D lol

La P'tite Clo: vi chef, à vos ordres! Moins de deux semaines, je tiens à t'avouer que c'est un record! Bisoux

Théalie: merki bcp, la suite te plait-elle aussi?

Malicia: rougit très fort merkiiii ça me touche bcp J'espère que la continuation te plait! Bisoux

yous: mdr ben je t'ai fais une suite moins romantique et passionée mais t'inquiètes je rattraperai dans les prochains chapitres!


	5. On oublie tout

Disclaimer: héhé à la demande générale des bisounours, je me suis bougée pour la fin du chapitre et j'ai posté... Espérons que ça ne sera pas trop décevant (tapez les bisounours si c'est le cas) Je le trouve personnelemen pas gavé réussi je n'en suis pas très satisfaite... Les bouts de chanson sont encore et toujours de Myrtille (chanteuse attitrée de cette fic) Petits persos de JK Rowling et moi vous souhaitons bonne lecture

**Chapitre 5**

_" Tiens! Mais ne serait-ce pas notre chère Evans, la parfaite petite préfète de Gryffondors, la parfaite petite maison de Poudlard?_

_" Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu veux? J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi._

_Alors qu'elle commençait à partir, il attrapa son bras et la retourna violemment vers lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien._

_" Oh mais moi je suis sûr que tu as quelques minutes de ton précieux temps à m'accorder..._

Lily sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélerer. Sa main puissante lui serrait le bras à lui faire mal. Dieu qu'il était beau avec cette lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux. Ses cheveux en bataille... Ce charme si particulier qui le rendait si "lui"... Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans les yeux. Et si elle essayait de... revenir sur Terre!

" Et bien tu te trompes lourdement. Il se trouve que j'allais dîner et que tu as sûrement d'autres filles à aller voir. Lâche-moi maintenant! ordonna-t-elle en haussant légèrement le ton et en essayant vigouresement de retirer son bras de l'emprise du jeune homme.

" Tu peux parler, sale allumeuse, siffla-t-il.

Lily palit sous l'effet de la colère. La gifle partit toute seule. Sous l'effet de la surprise et de la douleur, James lâcha l'autre bras de la jeune fille.

" Je ne permets à personne de me juger et surtout pas à toi! Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas! T'es vraiment un crétin fini!

Elle tourna les talons et partit mais la voix glaciale de colère contenue et de haine de James la poursuivit.

" La limite est franchie, Evans...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après quelques détours dans les couloirs vidés des élèves affamés, Lily s'arrêta. Ses jambes tremblaient. Elle s'adossa contre un mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre. Il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un... Il fallait qu'elle lui parle à elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra très fort sur une unique pensée dirigée vers elle.

"J'ai besoin de toi..."

Elle faisait tourner cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête, espérant que la destinataire recevrait son message. En effet, la jeune fille en question était loin d'être télépathe, mais elle pouvait percevoir les sentiments très forts, surtout quand ils étaient dirigés vers elle et ce par ses proches.

En effet, dans la Grande Salle, une jeune fille posa sa fourchette et leva les yeux vers la table des Gryffondors qu'elle parcourut des yeux. N'apercevant pas l'objet de sa recherche, elle souleva sa manche et regarda sa montre. Les aiguilles de temps indiquaient 20h30. La troisième, une aiguille magique sans nom ni photo, indiquait "en détresse". Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se leva.

" Où tu vas, Narcissa?

" Il me semble que je ne te dois aucune justification, Rosier. La préfète ici, c'est moi, et de ce fait je peux aller où bon me semble quand bon me semble sans rien devoir à personne. Mais si tu tiens réellement à le savoir, je retourne à la salle commune, je n'ai plus faim.

Elle fit quelques mètres puis revint sur ses pas.

" Une dernière chose. Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir permis de m'appeler par mon prénom. Pour toi, c'est Black.

Et elle quitta la Grande Salle de sa démarche altière, princesse de glace, magnifique et impressionante.

Mais dès que les élèves ne purent plus la voir, elle se mit à courir, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant derrière elle. Elle trouva son amie prostrée, accroupie contre le mur, visiblement au bord des larmes. Elle s'accroupit devant elle et remit les longues mèches rousses de Lily derrière ses oreilles. La jeune fille regarda sa sauveuse d'un regard plein de désarroi.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma belle?

" C'est James... Je... J'en peux plus...

Le masque de glace qui l'abritait des autres en temps habituel avait totalement disparu du visage de Narcissa. Une compassion et une amitié profonde débordaient de ses yeux. Elle prit Lily dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

" Raconte-moi, libère-toi. On va régler ça ensemble, d'accord? Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lily se mit à sangloter. La tension des derniers jours et le surplus de travail qu'elle s'imposait la rendaient à fleur de peau. Son altercation avec James avait eu raison de ses dernières résistances.

" Pourquoi je l'aime lui? J'ai si mal Narcy... Ca me fait si mal quand il m'insulte... Quand il enlace Cathy... Pourquoi il fallait qu'il me déteste? Je suis si fatiguée de tout ça...

Narcissa ferma les yeux. James Potter était vraiment le pire des crétins. Lily était un ange, la personne la plus gentille et la plus ouverte qu'elle connaisse, sans compter qu'elle était aussi très jolie. Personne ne la méritait moins que James Potter et lui la rejettait. Elle avait envie de lui arracher les yeux et de les lui faire avaler.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle devait annoncer quelque chose à Lily mais vu son état, cela attendrait encore un peu. On a tout le temps qu'il faut pour annoncer les bonnes suivies des très mauvaises nouvelles.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il était tard quand Lily rentra à la tour Gryffondor. Narcissa l'avait brecé mais à peine la préfète de Serpentard était-elle partit que Lily avait senti tout le poids revenir sur son coeur. Elle s'apprétait à réveiller la grosse dame quand elle rebroussa brusquement chemin. Elle traversa une bonne partie de l'école, se dirigeant vers l'aile est, la partie la plus lumineuse du château. Elle arrêta sa course devant une toile qui représentait une jeune fille d'une grande beauté qui la regarda d'un air avenant.

" Bonjour Miss Lily. Que venez-vous faire ici en pleine nuit?

" Bonsoir Oriane. Il n'est pas encore minuit, il n'est pas si tard que ça. Je peux entrer s'il vous plait?

Le tableau sourit et disparut, laissant apparaitre un corridor que la jeune fille emprunta sans hésitation avant d'arriver dans une grand salle pleine de fauteils, de canapés, tables et fenêtres. Le tout dans des tons de bleu et argent. Lily entendit la voix lointaine d'Oriane lui parler. "Séchez vos pleurs Miss Lily, je vous en prie. Vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez. Passez une bonne nuit". Les Serdaigles étaient comme ça. Polis et chaleureux. D'où le choix d'Oriane comme gardienne de leur maison et du mot de politesse le plus évident et le plus facilement oublié comme mot de passe. En tant que préfète, Lily avait théoriquement le droit de se trouver là. Mais c'était surtout parce que ses meilleurs amis étaient à Serdaigle qu'elle allait et venait à sa guise, avec autant d'aisance que dans sa propre salle commune.

Elle avisa les escaliers des dortoirs et commença à gravir les marches du premier sur sa droite. Elle arriva une fois de plus dans un couloir. Elle avança jusqu'à la dernière porte. Un panneau sur le bois indiquait "Sixième années". Elle l'ouvrit délicatement, entra et referma sans bruit. A pas de loup, elle slaloma entre vêtements et livres au son des respirations jusqu'au dernier lit, tout au fond du dortoir. Les rideaux étaient tirés. Elle les ouvrit et caressa la joue du dormeur qui papillona douloureusement des yeux.

" Lily...? bredouilla-t-il, persuadé de rêver encore.

Il frotta ses paupières et vérifia en touchant le bras de sa visiteuse que celle-ci était bien réelle. Voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amie, il recula vers le fond de son lit et souleva ses draps.

" Allez, viens.

" Merci Rémus, répondit Lily d'une voix encore chargée de larmes.

Elle savait qu'elle trouverait toujours un soutien chez Rémus. Leur relation était ainsi depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus un couple. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Frère et soeur. Pas amis fusionnels comme avec Matthew, pas cousins délirants et affectueux comme avec Sirius, pas amoureux comme avec ... personne, non c'était fini, elle n'aimait plus personne. Lily se glissa dans les draps chauds. Le jeune homme l'entoura de ses bras et déposa un baiser dans sa chevelure.

" Bonne nuit petit fleur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lily ouvrit les yeux et se demanda pourquoi elle se sentait si triste. Elle observa le dortoir dans lequel elle se trouvait et qui n'était de toute évidence pas le sien. Et la journée de la veille vint brusquement refaire surface. Elle renifla, posa un bisou sur la joue de Rémus qui dormait encore et décida de rentrer à la tour Gryffondor.

Elle marchait lentement, ses talons claquant sur le sol dallé et leur son résonnant dans les couloirs vides. Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine pour se réchauffer, l'air étant froid à cette heure matinale. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. On était samedi, les élèves ne se lèveraient pas avant quelques heures. Elle commença à chantonner. Pour oublier tout ça. _"C'est fini"_ Tirer un trait sur lui, définitivement. _"Et ça ne me dit plus rien" _Arrêter les rêves de midinette qui ne la mènerait jamais nulle part si ce n'est dans le dortoir de Rémus pour pleurer. _"Plus envie de jouer cette scène qui finit jamais bien"._

" Tu chantes bien Lily-jolie.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et se retourna. Sirius la regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l'air exténué et sa cape était humide de rosée. Il avait de toute évidence passé une partie de la nuit dehors.

" Mais c'est triste ce que tu chantes...

Lily allait lui répondre mais elle referma la bouche et hocha la tête. Elle avait tellement envie de fermer les yeux et de ne penser à rien.

" Je sais ce qu'il te faut. Viens, on va regarder le lever de soleil en haut de la tour d'astronomie, lui dit-il en la prenant par la main.

La préfète se laissa faire et n'aperçut pas une silouhette tapie dans l'ombre d'un couloir adjacent. Une silouhette avec une cape humide de rosée et un uniforme vert et argent. Une silouhette qui se demandait pourquoi il fallait que son meilleur ami soit si proche de cette fille. Cette fille insignifiante, énervante, écervelée, méprisable et pourtant si étrangement troublante. Une vraie plaie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsqu'Ally entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il était encore très tôt. Le soleil venait de se lever et la salle était vide et silencieuse. Elle choisit de s'installer dans son fauteil préféré, un pouf dans un angle de la pièce d'où on pouvait voir sans être bien vu, ce qui était parfait pour elle tant donné qu'elle squattait rarement la salle commune de la maison des lions, préférant sda propre salle commune plus chaleureuse et moins bruyante. Elle était là pour attendre le réveil de ses amis et surtout celui de Lily qui n'était pas venue diner, et qui n'était toujours pas rentrée quand elle avait quitté le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Jordan à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Mais Ally ne s'inquiétait pas. Sa montre indiquait "entre de bonnes mains". Si Lily avait besoin d'elle, elle le sentirait. Elle s'assit en tailleur et commença à lire. Mais au bout de quelques pages, les bruits d'élèves rentrant dans la salle commune la tirèrent de ses pages. Le tableau de la grosse dame pivota et Ally vit Sirius et Lily entrer dans la salle commune. Le Maraudeur avait passé un bras autour des épaules de son amie qui semblait assez déboussolée. Ally fronça les sourcils, une drôle d'envie de frapper se répandant en elle.

" Tu devrais monter Lily-jolie. Après une bonne douche et un petit déjeuner du tonnerre préparé par votre serviteur ici-présent, ça ira beaucoup mieux. D'accord?

" Okay... Merci Sirius, lui répondit-elle en montant les escaliers.

Le jeune homme la regarda disparaitre, puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il retira sa cape qu'il posa sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'assit sur un canapé en face de la cheminée (au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, Sirius s'assoit TOUJOURS ici c'est fait exprès ) Les coudes sur les cuisses, les mains jointes et le front posé sur celles-ci, il avait fermé les yeux. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi fragile à Ally. Elle se leva, plus silencieuse qu'un chat et s'assit à côté de lui.

" Qu'est-ce qui passe, Black? demanda-t-elle, le faisant sursauter.

" Hawks? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

" Bonjour à toi aussi Mr Agréable-dès-le-matin. Il se trouve que je suis venue attendre Lily dans son dortoir hier soir, étant donné qu'elle n'est pas venue diner, et que bien que l'ayant attendue jusqu'à très tard, elle n'est pas rentrée. Je viens donc voir ce qu'il se passe. Et comme je t'ai sous la main, et bien que tu sois d'une politesse excécrable, je t'interroge.

Sirius garda le silence quelques instants et se rapella les paroles de Lily. Changer de méthode..

" Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il sans lever la tête.

Contre toute-attente, Ally le fusilla du regard et se leva, visiblement assez fachée.

" Tu devrais prendre des cours de savoir vivre avec ton pote Potter, bien qu'à mon avis vous soyez des cas désespérés, siffla-t-il en partant rejoindre Lily.

Sirius ne la regarda même pas s'éloigner et soupîra. Décidément, Lily avait sûrement raison. Le bonheur complet ça n'existait pas, et le bonheur s'il fallait aller le chercher chez les autres, on ne sera jamais vraiment heureux. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle avait l'air si triste, si désemparée, si négative dans la conversation qu'ils avaient eue en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Heureusement, Ally serait pour elle une source de ce bonheur mystérieux à ses yeux. Contrairement à ce qu'elle était pour lui...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

James Potter regarda sa montre. Il avait deux minutes de retard. Il haussa les épaules et sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard en sifflotant. Flitwick était plutôt cool et lui-même étant un de ses meilleurs élèves, il ne lui ferait pas de réflexion, il en était sûr. Il frappa à la porte et entra dans la salle.

" Ah, Monsieur Potter! Entrez, entrez, installez-vous. Huum je vois qu'il n'y a plus de places libres... Mais si! Asseyez-vous donc à côté de Miss Evans!

Lily ferma les yeux de désespoir. Elle était maudite, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Ou alors Dieu s'acaharnait sur elle pour qu'elle craque. Enfin, rien de bien réjouissant pour elle.

James jeta son sac sur les jambes de Lily qui ne broncha pas. Il s'assit en faisant trembler leur table et de ce fait cassant la plume de sa voisine qui ne le regarda même pas. Technique de l'ignorance totale décidée la veille avec Ally, Jordan et Emy pour un oubli rapide.

" Comment va notre préfète allumeuse depuis hier? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Toujours pas de réaction. Lily se pencha vers Jordan qui était à sa droite et commença à lui expliquer ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris sur le cours précédent. James commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Il l'insulta lui envoya des piques, shoota dans sa chaise mais Lily refusait tout combat. Elle ne le regardait pas, remettait sa chaise en place et discutait avec son amie comme s'il n'existait pas. Et s'il y avait une chose sur Terre que James détestait plus que Lily Evans, c'était qu'on l'ignore.

Comment cette petite peste osait-elle faire semblant de ne pas le voir alors qu'il était certain qu'elle avait envie de le frapper? Il allait arranger ça, et la faire virer de cours en même temps. Il était vraiment génial quand il fallait. Un petit sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, il attendit que les élèves soient dispersés dans la salle pour s'entrainer à la pratique du sort et que tous soient absorbés dans leur travail pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il dirigea sa baguette vers Lily.

" Imperium, murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille se sentit légère, elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel bien-être. C'était comme si elle flottait, au paradis. Tout était merveilleux. Puis elle entendit une voix douce et grave, qui lui parlait juste à elle, dans sa tête.

" Fais ce que tu as envie de faire à James Potter depuis le début du cours..."

" Non vraiment, j'ai décidé de l'ignorer"

" Si, tu vas voir comme ça va te faire du bien, allez... Vas-y!"

James vit avec satisfaction que son sort fonctionnait à merveille, Lily s'approchant de lui d'une démarche chaloupée, une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux. Elle leva son bras mais au lieu de s'abattre sur sa joue, il vint s'enrouler autour de son cou. Et Lily Evans embrassa James Potter.

héhé A SUIVREUH

Réponses aux rewiews:

**Le Saut de l'Ange: **mais de rien sa ma fait très plaisir comme tu es une fidele lectrice ct une sorte de remerciement Tu as raison g u droit a ce type de hurlemen mais on sy fait ... (merci les boules quies!) en tous cas gqpr ke ce chapitre te plait et que tu vas continuer à mes laisser des rewiews aussi mignonnes gros bisouxx

**sadesirius: **jsui dsl g mi encore plus de tps pour celle la... toutes mes excuse grande sade... hé bien non il ne va pa lembrasser sa oré été tro facile mé bon tu la kan mm le baiser pour la prochaine fic c en trin de germer dan ma tete et si jarrive a me débarrasser de mes dexo de latin je vai lécrire pdt la fin d vacs gros bisoux

**La p'tite Clo:** mdr tu né pa la seule a avoir imaginé un scénario com sa et javou ke ji é penc lé troi première seconde.. mé ct vrmt tro facile alor g décidé de corser un peu les chose kan mm c tro bete si sa se devine tou de suite non?

**SusyBones: **mdr la voila ta suite, gspr ke tu é tjs vivante et ke tu na pa fé dinfractus! en espéran ke sa te plé

**April:** voila voila a vos ordres jariiiiiive!

**Thealie:** ben il lui fait un peu bcp mal kan mm mé c rien comparé a ce ki vien (si jarrive a écrire un truc potable ) biz

**miistyc:** ben euh pas gd chose en y réfléchissan...

**yous:** haha... bne nan :p dsl pas de glamouromantike, tro facile! matthew é effectivemen quentin mé si tu regarde bien preske tou lé personnage son d gen ke tu connai...

**gody: **olalala olala! COMENT JE SUIS TROP TROP FLATTEE DE TA REWIEW fiou t un de mes auteur préféré sur (dailleur ct ton anniv ya un moi si je ne mabuse donc joyeux anniversaire ) donc c... bne c génial koi! en plus bon ben ta un peu tou deviné et tou foutu a lo donc je te priré de ne pa révélé ce ke tu c je sui dsl sévie ne sera pa avc Emy mé g un role pour lui ke g créé juste pour toi (pke je voulé pa mourir dan datroce souffrance ossi) en tous cas merki bcp Bisoux

**Raphou**: je sai mé si tu regarde bien g di nulle par ke gt gentille niark niark nan je sui dsl mé il fo attisé lintéré du lecteur tu voi? lol bisoux

**le ptit lutin:** ma tatiiiineuh merki de ta rewiew g fé un effor ossi g posté héhé


	6. Et on recommence

**Disclaimer: Hello world! Je suis de retour! Héhé avec la moitié du Harry Potter 6 lu derrière moi (et oui, même en étant anglais lv2 j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour savoir la suite! Mais attention je suis pas accro, qu'on ne s'y trompe pas ) Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de Jeu de rôles. J'esprèe qu'il n'est pas trop court ni trop mal écrit, ni peu intéressant Je réponds à vos rewiews et c'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

Réponses aux rewiews:

**Raphou: **cruelle! MOI! Je proteste Pour te prouver que je ne le suis pas, voici une petite suite avec une fin pas du tout cruelle hihi : )

**Thealie:** pour qu'ils reviennent lire la suite bien sûr! (Là où c'est frustrant, c'est quand ils abandonnent la fic... mais ce n'est pas mon cas!) Cette fin là devrait être aussi à ton goùt hihi

**Le Saut de l'Ange:** C'était fait pour bouger les choses! Enfin bon dans le prochain chapitre ça bougera encore plus je pense. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le passage avec Narcissa, j'avais très envie de donner de l'importance à ce personnage que l'on reverra dans le prochain chapitre. Quant à Rémus... Il se fait kidnapper : p Enfin tu vas devoir lire pour voir! Bisoux

**La p'tite Clo:** Ben non! lol Ok c'est pas très différent de ta suite à toi mais quand même! Bisoux à toi

**deltaplane: **mais arrêtez! JE SUIS PAS SADIQUE! Non mais! Au passage j'adore ton pseudo : )

**Sammy297:** En tant que grand manitou-auteur de cette fic, j'ai tous les droits! Et j'avoue que j'en profite à fond héhé

**ewilan59:** euh ben il réagit... pas beaucoup! lol voila ta suite

**Susy Bones:** Miss Bones, votre mission si vous l'acceptez est de lire ce chapitre et d'y poster un rewiew! Oui, il a utilisé un sortilmège impardonnable mais c'est un Serpentard et quand il veut quelque chose, il finit par l'avoir (la plupart du temps) hihi J'aime bien écrire le contraire mais c'est plus difficile car elle peut pas passer son temps à lui demander de sortir avec elkle sans passer au niveau de cruche intégrale (et d'y ammener ma fic en même temps! lol) Bref... J'attends vos conclusions Sherlock! Dans l'attente sincère d'une rewiew... hihi

**gody:** hum... tu rigole d'un passage drole ou parce que c'est ridicule? lol Ô Pardon mon seigneur, je m'incline au pied de la lumière divine (qui n'est pas blanche mais noire! mdr) Et je suis flattée moi que tu lises mes fics ) Oui on va bientôt voir Sévie chou et je compte le faire assez sympathique parce que vu le tournant qu'il prend dans le tome 6... BREF je me tais si tu l'as pas lu! Bisoux

**Tak': **Ouahou! Punaise ta rewiew me fait hyper plaisir, tu m'as vraiment fait les plus beaux compliments qu'on pouvait me faire ça me touche énormément. Ce chapitre t'est dédié parce que là vraiment... Tu m'as trop fait plaisir! Merci. Vraiment.

**Chalagueuse: **réponse à la lectrice en espérant que la suite plaira à la lecrtice! Une rewiew? (espoir de l'auteur! lol)

**kamala1:** sache qu'il a une bonne raison de la haïr, enfin de son point de vue. MAis disons que sa raison est compréhensible. On ne la saura pas tout de suite, mais... En tous cas merci pour ta rewiew.

**Tiflovehpworld:** lol voila voila une suite! LA suite pour être précise!

**Rajhna:** ben j'ai coupé pour que tu viennes lire la suite! hihi

**yous:** pas de gautier dans mes rewiews! Ah sa non! lol merci ma puce, c'est super gentil.

**Hayra: **lol ben oui j'ai pas pu résister : ) Merci pour ta tite rewiew et ta fidélité à mes fics : ) Gros bisoux

**Chapitre 6**

_James vit avec satisfaction que son sort fonctionnait à merveille, Lily s'approchant de lui d'une démarche chaloupée, une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux. Elle leva son bras mais au lieu de s'abattre sur sa joue, il vint s'enrouler autour de son cou. Et Lily Evans embrassa James Potter._

Le jeune homme fut si surpris qu'il en lacha sa baguette et surtout relâcha sa concentration sur le sort. Lily ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait, recula précipitamment. La paume de sa main devant sa bouche comme pour essuyer ses lèvres encore entrouvertes, elle regardait le Serpentard avec horreur. Un silence s'abbatit sur la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux mais aucun des deux ne s'en rendit compte. Les yeux de Lily s'emplirent de larmes et elle lâcha un "connard..." avant de sortir de la salle en courant, quittant une salle de classe abasourdie et un James Potter tétanisé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les bras sous la nuque, le regard fixé au plafond, James Potter ne comprenait pas ses réactions et ses pensées. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête les yeux pleins de larmes de la préfète de Gryffondor. Mais surtout, il était blessé qu'elle l'ai traité de connard. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vraiment insulté. Crétin, imbécile, prétentieux et autre noms d'oiseaux avaient jalonnés leurs disputes mais jamais encore une véritable insulte. Malgré sa haine apparente, Evans lui avait toujours accordé une sorte de respect. De toute façon, il s'en fichait. Cette fille était ridicule, et il se demandait pourquoi elle vivait encore et pas 'lui'. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre, elle avait transformé la vie de James en une longue traversée du désert et il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. En plus, il avait horreur qu'on l'insulte. Et aussi des jolies rousses qui pleurent.

- James Potter, t'as intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne excuse!

Rémus Lupin venait d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, visiblement assez faché. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et lui qui avait toujours une tenue impeccable arborait une cravate dénouée, une chemise froissée et les boutons de sa veste d'uniforme étaient décalés de plusieurs trous de leur emplacement originel. James le regarda le plus naturellement du monde.

- J'ai toujorus une excellente excuse. Je suis un professionnel voilà tout. Qui m'en veut?

- Moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Lily?

- Je ne m'approche pas d'Evans. Elle ne mérite pas la moindre attention de ma part.

- ARRETE JAMES!

Rémus avait crié, ce qui était rarissime chez lui. La dernière fois qu'il avait crié sur un de ses amis, c'était lors de cette funeste blague faite à Severus Rogue. Sirius en était resté mal pendant des mois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Lily pour la mettre dans cet état? Et pas de mensonges!

James se sentit légèrement tiraillé entre deux envies. Celle de demander des nouvelles de Lily pour se moquer d'elle. Et celle d'en demander pour aller s'excuser. Il afficha un rictus sardonique sur son visage.

- Elle s'amuse à me provoquer. C'est le revers de la médaille. Un petit enchantement, rien de bien méchant. Rien qui ne la tuera, malheureusement pour moi.

Rémus, qui semblait au paroxisme de la fureur et prêt à frapper son ami, se calma d'un coup et son expression se fit étrangement calme et glacée.

- Tu... as... lancé... un... sort... sur... Lily...

- C'est ça, confirma le concerné d'une voix morne où pointait le léger ennui que lui inspirait la conversation.

- James Potter, tu viens de perdre toute ma considération. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que tous ceux que tu méprises.

La voix de Rémus était tranchante. Et avnt que James ait pu faire un geste ou dire un mot, il était sorti en claquant la porte. Il eut le sentiment que leur amitié venait de se briser. Et c'était encore la faute d'Evans.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Rémus marchait à grands pas en respirant fort pour ne pas exploser. Il regardait le sol et essayer de calmer la violence du loup qui s'était réveillé sous le coup de sa fureur. Il tremblait et ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans ses pongs serrés ne lui faisait ressentir que plus de colère. Il ne savait pas trop où il se rendait mais il y allait quand il peructa quelqu'un. Il poussa un grognement sourd et effrayant.

- Oh excuse moi de me trouver sur ton chemin Rémus! Désolée vraiment!

Jordan avait les sourcils froncés et était aparament véxée de sa réaction. Puis voyant ses yeux qui lançaient et des éclairs mais remplis de larmes, elle comprit que la collision n'était pas la cause de l'état de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il détourna la tête et commença à s'éloigner sans lui répondre. Elle l'attrapa par le bras. Rémus retint à grand peine l'instinct de la bête qui voulait la frapper et la déchiqueter.

- Tu m'as presque déboité l'épaule, la moindre des réparations serait de te confier à moins si tu ne t'excuses pas!

- Je suis désolée Jordan... Je... Je viens de perdre une des personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance et qui comptait le plus pour moi...

Jordan comprit tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Au moment où elle allait lui dire que tout finirait par s'arranger, une larme coula sur la joue du jeune homme. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer et sans plus réfléchir elle le prit dans ses bras. Il ne bougea pas, ne fit pas un geste pour la repousser mais ne répondit pas à son étreinte. Elle se recula et le recula pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, cherchant la meilleure chose à lui dire. Aucune phrase ne pouvant consoler la douleur de se sentir trahi par quelqu'un qu'on aime, elle lui caressa la joue, posa un délicat baiser sur son front en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, prit sa main dans la sienne et l'entraina à sa suite.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lily se dirigeait vers la tour Gryffondor quand James Potter apparut du détour d'un couloir et se planta en face d'elle. Elle grogna. Dire qu'elle essayait de l'éviter depuis le cours d'enchantements serait bien en dessous de la réalité. Et voila qu'il sortait de nulle part avec son regard à tomber part terre et un rictus de mauvaise augure. Elle acceléra légèrement son allure et entreprit de passer à côté de sa majesté Potter sans montrer le moindre signe d'intêret pour sa présence. Malheureusement pour elle, il voulait visiblement entamer une discussion civilisée. Peut-être voulait-il... s'excuser?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Elle s'énervait avant qu'il ait ouvert la bouche. Il sourit, victorieux avant la bataille.

- Te parler du cours d'enchantements bien sûr. J'avais raison, tu es une allumeuse de première catégorie Evans..

- C'était un pari, c'est ça? Et bien, tu as gagné. Tu as réussi à prouver à tout Poudlard et que tu étais un connard confirmé. Félicitations.

C'était la deuxième fois que cette petite Miss parfaite osait l'insulter. Sans plus réfléchir, il la gifla. Lily en lacha les livres qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine. Elle planta ses yeux pleins d'éclairs dans les siens.

- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable?

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, elle récupéra ses livres d'un "Accio!" rageur.

- Tu es la personne la plus pitoyable que je connaisse. Ne t'avises plus jamais de m'adresser la parole.

Et elle disparut dans une envolée de cheveux roux. James, les poings serrés et le visage rouge, écumait de fureur. "Nos chemins ne se croiseront plus jamais Evans. Quand je t'aurais fait payer ce que tu m'as fait..."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Ally! Hé Ally!

La jeune fille leva la tête de son livre pour fixer Emily qui semblait surprise de la voir réagir.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lis, mais ça doit surement être plus intéressant que "Les champignons magiques, tome 15" que tu as à finir pour demain!

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Peut-être parce que ça doit faire entre entre 5 et 7 minutes que je m'escrime à hurler ton nom dans la tour et que tu dois être la dernière à savoir que je te cherche. Mais c'est vraiment une éventualité.

Ally sourit. Quand elle agissait comme ça, Emy ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Lily.

- Alors, pourquoi tant d'acharnement à trouver ma petite personne et son attention toute particulière à l'égard de ce que tu vas lui dire?

- Sirius Black t'attend devant la salle commune. Il veut te parler.

A SUIVREUH


	7. Esquives

**Disclaimer:** Je sais je sais je suis EXTREMEMENT en retard mais en fait je m'étais pas rendue compte que ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre sur cette fic... C'est une rewiew récente qui ma remis les idées en place: le dernier chapitre date du mois d'Aout! J'ai un peu honte, je vous l'avoue! lol Pout ma défense je dirais que:

1) je vous offre ce petit chapitre et je vais commencer le suivant pour le poster vite (c'est une fausse défense)

2) je vous offrirai un piti one-shot pour Noël (un Hermione/Draco)

3) si je vous manque, lisez mes autres fics! hihi

Pour ce qui est des rewiews, je suis positivement enragée du fait qu'on ne puiss eplus répondre dans les chapitres mais comme on peut toujours vous répondre, je répondrais à chaque rewiew que je recevrai sans aucune exception à partir de ce post! Je vous laisse sur ce petit chapitre. Enjoy...

**Chapitre 7**

Ally fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Black pouvait bien lui vouloir? Elle décida de le faire poirauter un peu. Après tout, il avait limite essayer de la draguer pour rire l'autre matin et elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Elle monta donc au dortoir, posa son livre sur sa table de nuit, s'étira et consentit à redescendre l'escalier pour sortir de la salle commune.

Black était appuyé contre le mur en face de la sortie, l'air à la fois ennuyé et agacé. Il portait un pull noir et un jean, la tenue de base de n'importe quel adolescent de Poudlard le week-end. Et pourtant, il était extrêmement attirant. Ally grogna. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Black?

- Toi aussi tu joues les filles bien élevées et agréables? McGonagall veut te voir, et comme j'étais en retenue avec elle, elle m'a chargé de venir te le dire.

- Je suppose que je suis sencée te remercier?

- Ne te sens pas obligée...

Ally leva les yeux au ciel. Leurs disputes étaient d'une puérilité affligeante... Elle rajusta sa longue veste en laine noire et partit en direction du bureau du professeur de Métamorphoses. Mais la voix de Sirius l'arrêta.

- Attends!

- Quoi encore?

- Euh..., comença-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Est-ce que ça te dirait.. qu'on aille ensemble à Pré-au-Lard le week-end prochain?

- Et pourquoi j'aurais envie d'aller quelque part avec un type comme toi?

Aussitôt le visage du jeune homme se durcit.

- T'as raison. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi ferait avec un type comme moi? Allez tchao.

Et il disparut en quelques instants de son champ de vision. _"Merde, je pouvais pas tenir ma langue?"_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lily écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle regarda alternativement Jack et Emily, cherchant la moindre trace d'une quelconque mauvaise blague. Mais ses deux interlocuteurs, les deux plus grands concierges de Poudlard (et en couple pour le plus grand malheur de tous ceux qui détestaient les ragots) étaient on ne peut plus sérieux. C'était impossible! Le journal de l'école ne pouvait _décemmant pas raconter qu'elle sortait avec James Potter_... L'entité qui se moquait d'elle faisait un chuia trop de zèle là.

Elle s'apprêtait à pester contre toutes les personnes qui n'aurait-ce qu'aperçu ce journal quand l'objet des rumeurs apparut au détour du couloir accompagné de Peter Pettigrow. Laissant de côté ses bonne-résolutions-pour-un-oubli-total et la requète qu'elle avait faite au Serpentard la veille, elle s'approcha des deux amis. En l'apercevant, le visage de James se ferma et Pettigrow sembla pris d'une crise d'angoisse face à la confrontation difficilement évitable. Mais Lily souriait. Peut-être légèrement machiavéliquement. Arrivée en face de James, elle piqua un bisou sur sa joue mal rasée et lui lança un joyeux:"Bien dormi mon chéri?"

James, Jack, Emily et Peter en oubliaient de respirer, sous le choc de l'attitude de leur préfète. Mais le serpentard se ressaisit rapidement.

- A quoi tu joues, Evans? Je croyais qu'on ne s'adressait la parole sous aucun prétexte? siffla-t-il.

- Voyons, Jamie-chou... s'irrita Lily avec une petite moue de fillette capricieuse. Tu sais très bien que ce n'était qu'une dispute passagère, comme toutes celles qui jalonnent notre couple. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps! Maintenant que le journal a prévenu toute l'école que nous sortions ensemble, je pense qu'on a plus besoin de cacher notre relation. Je suis sûre que tu partages mon avis, n'est-ce pas amour?

James essayait de suivre la situation. Il ne visualisait pas le but que Lily cherchait à atteindre avec son comportement. Et surtout, il lui semblait avoir entendu les mots "journal", "couple" et "toute l'école"... Si elle cherchait à le provoquer, la manoeuvre était une exemple de réussite, il bouillait de rage. Une dizaine d'élèves avaient en effet arrêté leur chemin dans le couloir pour observer la situation et à voir leur visages, tous croyaient qu'ils allaient s'embrasser goulument pour figurer au rang de couple star de Poudlard. Il scotcha un grand sourire à son visage et couva la gryffondor d'un regard tendre.

- Si on allait discuter de ça ailleurs, Lily-jolie?

Il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraina à l'écart des regards avides qui les suivaient sans répit. Arrivé dans un couloir désert, il lâcha la préfète et la fixa, ses yeux flamboyants.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette comédie Evans? Une nouvelle tactique pour éprouver ma résistance à l'envie de te pourrir la vie jusqu'à te faire quitter cette putain d'école?

Lily hésitait entre rire franchement face à son évidente incompréhension et l'envie de lui cracher à la figure tout son répertoire d'insultes. Elle opta pour une solution intermédiaire.

- Il se trouve que la feuille de chou qui sert à alimenter tous les ragots de cette putain d'école a choisi comme une de ce mois-ci "Lily Evans et James Potter: de la haine à l'amour", dit-elle lentement avec un sourire sardonique à peine dissimulé.

- Et je suppose que ça t'amuses de faire croire que je sors avec la pire Sang-de-Bourbe que la Terre ait porté... articula-t-il d'une voix glacée.

- Effectivement, je trouve ça assez plaisant, ricana-t-elle.

- Je crois que je vais te tuer lentement Evans, et ce à partir de tout de suite.

Avant que Lily ait put ne serait-ce que penser à une stratégie de repli, il avait mit sa main sur sa gorge et l'avait plaquée contre le mur. Et il serra. Les pomettes habituellement roses de Lily viraient au blanc, se yeux s'emplissaient de larmes, sa respiration sifflait, elle hoquetait. A travers le voile qui commençait à recouvrir ses yeux, il lui sembla voir un visage familier qui n'était pas celui de James.

- Adam? articula-t-elle difficilement.

Aussitôt, James Potter retira sa main comme si la peau de la jeune fille l'avait brûlée et la laissant affaissée contre le mur, les larmes de douleur coulant de ses yeux, il s'éloigna à grands pas, le visage visiblement bouleversé. Lily ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il était parti. Elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal. Elle essuya du revers de sa manche les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues exsangues. Sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle essaya de se relever mais ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle dut se tenir au mur de pierres froides pour ne pas tomber. Tout son corps tremblait. Sa tête tournait. Elle avait si mal. Il avait failli la tuer. Pourquoi la détestait-il autant? Pourqoi était-il aussi... cruel?

Elle toussa et essaya de se repérer pour rentrer à la tour Gryffondor. Il fallait qu'elle s'allonge. Mais elle ne reconnaissait pas bien l'endroit où elle se trouvait. En voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, elle en déduisit qu'elle était en sous-sol, probablement pas très loin de la salle commune des Serpentards. D'ailleurs un groupe de sixième années de serpentard se dirigeait dans sa direction. Elle ferma les yeux face à la confrontation qui s'annonçait plus que difficile au vu de son état actuel.

Par chance, Narcissa se trouvait parmi eux. Apercevant son amie dans son état, elle prit les choses en main.

- Tiens Evans! Tu tombes bien, j'avais des comptes à régler avec toi... Je te trouve très zélée pour enlever des points à ma maison...

Les autres Serpentards ricanèrent à l'idée de tout le mépris que cette pauvre Evans allait subir. Mais loin de vouloir les laisser s'abreuver du spectacle, leur blonde préfète leur demanda de la laisser seule avec Lily car ce problème ne concernait que les gens intelligents. Loin de comprendre l'insulte, Crabbe, Goyle et Rockwood s'éloignèrent pour revenir à leur but premier, se rendre à leur salle commune (chose difficile pour eux sans l'aide de leur préfète ce qui expliquait sa présence avec ces crétins notoires). Dès qu'ils furent assez loin, Narcissa se jeta presque sur son amie pour la soutenir, sentant la chute proche.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Lily? J'ai vu Potter entrer en furie dans la salle commune mais je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse y avoir un rapport avec toi!

- J'ai... La voix de Lily avait du mal à sortir, elle était rauque et semblait venir de très loin. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu cette scène des dizaines de fois... On se dispute, il me dit tellement de choses horribles et je lui réponds d'autres horreurs... Mais là, il a voulu _me tuer_... Il a vraiment failli m'étrangler...

Narcissa baissa les yeux vers la gorge de son amie et vit les grandes marques rouges qu'avaient laissé les mains de James. Elle eut envie de pleurer pour Lily et d'arracher les tripes de James Potter une par une, de la plus petite à la plus grande.

- Lily... Je sais que tu essayes... Mais il faut vraiment que tu oublies James Potter. Ce type est dangereux. Je peux demander à Severus de nous aider. Il peut sans doute empoissonner Potter... Et faire quelquechose pour toi.

- Pourquoi ferait-il cela? Il me déteste si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

- Si je lui demande, il le fera... chuchota Narcissa, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

Les yeux de Lily s'équarquillèrent tandis qu'un léger sourire chassait les larmes de sa gorge.

- Est-ce qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre toi et Severus?

- Il m'a embrassé hier soir...

- Mais c'est formidable Narcy! Je suis si contente pour toi! Depuis le temps que tu étais amoureuse de lui! Vraiment, c'est génial!

- Oui, mais... commença la serpentarde, son beau visage assombri.

- Mais?

Au moment où Narcissa allait répondre un long hurlement se fit entendre. Comme un chien blessé. Lily se leva et se dirigea aussi vite que le pouvait ses jambes vers le parc.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Jordan!

La concernée se retourna. Emy courrait vers elle, des méches bouclées s'échappant de son chignon habituellement si parfait. Elle semblait très anxieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je ne trouve pas Lily! Potter l'a entrainée et l'aiguille disait qu'elle n'allait pas bien!

Jordan regarda son poignet. L'aiguille de Lily tremblotait entre "en difficultés" et "en de bonnes mains". Elle fronça les sourcils. Tout à consoler Rémus, elle ne s'était plus souciée du reste du monde. Et à l'évidence, le monde en question ne tournait pas très rond depuis le début de cette guerre entre son amie et ce crétin de Potter. Inquiète, elle regarda Emy qui semblait sur le point de craquer.

- Raconte moi tout. Pourquoi a-t-il entrainé Lily? Je croyait qu'elle l'évitait!

- C'est ce qu'elle faisait jusqu'à ce que je lui annonce que le journal de l'école les présentait comme le couple de l'année...

- Tu as fait quoi? Bon dieu de merde Emy! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

- En fait c'est Jack qui lui a dit, tu le connais, dès qu'il sait quelque chose, il faut qu'il le raconte, contre-attaqua-t-elle, les larmes au yeux.

- Pleure pas Emy, on va la trouver! Et ensuite?

- Potter est arrivé et Lily s'est plantée en face de lui, elle l'a embrassé sur la joue en l'appelant chéri.

- _Elle a fait quoi?_

-Il l'a attrapé par la main et l'a forcée à le suivre. Il y avait tellement de monde dans ce couloir que je les ai perdus! Je t'en supplie Jordan, il faut fair quelque chose! Lily va mal, je le sens!

- Viens. On va chercher Matthew.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lily poussa les lourdes portes donnant sur le parc. Marcher lui avait fait du bien, elle se sentait moins faible. L'air de l'extérieur lui fit un bien fou, elle eut l'impression de vraiment recommencer à respirer. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais elle n'entendit rien qui pouvait se rapprocher du cri qu'elle avait entendu quelques minutes auparavant. Elle décida de flaner un peu dans le parc, au cas où elle réentende quelquechose. Et en passant près de la lisière de la forêt, le même cri se fit entendre mais cette fois accompagné de grognements, de gémissements et de bruits de sabots. Elle s'approcha et le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle dans un coin d'herbe à l'orrée du bois lui coupa le souffle. Un majesteux cerf secouait sa ramure. Son cou brillait du sang qui s'écoulait d'une blessure. Et face à lui, luisant de sueur et apparament très énervé, grognait un énorme chien noir...

A suivre


	8. I'm back!

Hello world!

TADAM c'est mouaaaaaah! Je vous annonce mon retour, du mois pour cette fic! Je compte sur votre soutien! Je vais d'abord corriger les premiers chapitres avant de poster la suite mais pour vous prouver qu'elle est en cours, je vous donne les premières lignes. Je ferais un discours plus long sur le chapitre 1 lorsqu'il sera corrigé et peut-être allongé :)

Bises à tous

Kira

Chapitre 8

Sans trop qu'elle sache pourquoi, Lily sentit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Les animaux avaient à peine remarqué sa présence qu'elle sortait sa baguette et lança un "stupéfix!" en direction du molosse. Le chien s'écroula lourdement sur le sol en lui lançant un regard un regard à la fois courroucé et plein d'incompréhension. Sans y prêter attention, Lily se tourna vers le cerf, sa baguette toujours tendue...


End file.
